


Of Pants and Pumpkin Seeds

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Month 2014 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, in which kagami and kuroko bicker, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just pumpkin carving, right? He could do that, that was easy. But then again, Kuroko made it a habit to make things specifically not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pants and Pumpkin Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy super belated Halloween to everybody! I hope you guys had a good one! This is based on one of the Tumblr AU's going around about pumpkin carving, I just couldn't resist. It's also a little messy with rush, I blame lab report deadlines. For the prompt 'Halloween'.

He had known this would be a bad idea from the very start. Maybe it was because it was autumn, and he could feel the dread of cold on the back of his neck. Maybe it was because Halloween hadn’t been his favorite holiday since he was nine and his mouth was full of cavities. Maybe it was because nothing _ever_ went as planned when he was around Kuroko.

Slowly reaching, hand shaking with restraint, Kagami wiped down his own face, flicking off pumpkin into the floor. He glared into too large, too innocent eyes, and the urge to hit him, or at least squeeze his head, was almost overwhelming.

“Kuroko, what the hell was that?”

Looking between Kagami and the mess he just threw to the floor, Kuroko’s calm voice sent his jaw tightening, “You’ve been in a bad mood all day, Kagami-kun. It was beginning to annoy me.”

His teeth clacked. A bad mood, huh? Well, after dealing with this little shit all day, wasn’t that to be expected? Today was supposed to be their day off, a day for stupid-ass couple things, and instead he spent it with pumpkin goo and pumpkin seeds.

He really should have known, ever since his doorbell chimed.

 

* * *

  

Kagami was stretched out lazily on his couch, legs tossed over the arm and flipping through channels, when he heard his doorbell ring out. He already knew who it was, and knowing he was getting to spend the day in with his little blue-haired boyfriend sent him jumping to his feet.

He tossed the door open with all the finesse that would be expected of him, the door banging back off the wall, and reached out to ruffle that sky hair with a grin. It had been so long since they’d had a day to just the two of them, way too long, longer than Kagami had liked. It sent his heart in a dunk straight to his stomach knowing they could just cuddle and watch bad TV all day, doing stupid things like kissing during commercials.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s voice was gentle as ever as he lightly slapped his hand away, “where are your pants?”

He paused, blinking into blue eyes. Pants? Why did he need pants when they were staying inside? Shorts were fine, comfortable, and his apartment was warm enough, even with the chill outside.

Confusion laced his words, “Huh? What do I need pants for?”

Kuroko reached and flicked his nose as he walked by, “Did you forget? We’re supposed to go get candy and a pumpkin.”

More pausing, more blinking. Candy? Pumpkin? They didn’t need those to lay on the couch. They didn’t need those to do anything actually. What was the point of going out into the cold, just to buy candy and a pumpk—

“Shit, tomorrow’s Halloween.” He didn’t mean to groan, but there was no denying the growl of a pout or the knit of his eyebrows.

Kuroko continued to stroll through his apartment (though he stopped to remove his shoes, even if Kagami had told him not to worry about it so many times), disappearing into the bedroom as he spoke, “Yes, Kagami-kun, and you said we’d make a…jack-o’-lantern, was it? And you need candy for any children that stop by.”

His scowl worsened, “You know kids don’t trick or treat here, that’s an American thing. You just want candy, don’t you?”

Not even gracing him with an answer, Kuroko returned and tossed a pair of his jeans at him with all the force of one of his passes. Definitely just in it for the candy. But in the end, he _had_ said they’d carve a pumpkin together, since Kuroko never had before. Even though that was before he knew it was cold outside, and before he’d been given the option of staying inside and being warm with a certain boyfriend.

He tried for subtlety, but he was about as subtle as his eyebrows. “You know, we could always just stay here, do all of that stuff next year.”

Kuroko didn’t even skip a beat, “Or we can do it this year like you promised.”

Shit. He had promised.

But it didn’t help that he could _feel_ something wrong. There was something about Halloween that always put him on edge, every year sent a warning up his spine. After all, it just wasn’t normal for people to actually _enjoy_ being scared. And there were ghosts and stuff. Adrenaline existed for a reason, and it was to save lives or score buzzer beaters, not walk through haunted houses.

Still, a promise was a promise, so with a grumble and a bad feeling, he tugged off his shorts and pulled his pants on. “Fine, let’s go.”

 

* * *

  

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Kagami’s breath fogged into the air as he tried to bury his hands even deeper in his jacket pockets. He really wasn’t built for the cold. He just wasn’t made to have his large frame shiver down to his ankles.

Why in the hell did stores have to sell pumpkins _outside_ anyways? What was wrong with indoor pumpkin sales? And why did it have to be so cold in the first place, when his apartment was so warm?

Kagami continued muttering under his breath, but Kuroko completely ignored his subtle bemoaning, examining what few pumpkins were there. He looked over one, and shook his head. Another damn orange squash rejected, another sigh.

Tired of standing around doing nothing, he reached to pat one with a trembling hand, “What about this one? It’s pretty round.”

Kuroko glanced and shook his head, “It’s small compared to the pictures I saw online. I think this one will do though.”

He trailed over to look, and nearly balked because there was no way Kuroko was serious. Of course that one would do. Of course the largest freaking pumpkin in possibly all of Japan would do. Kagami eyed it with a glare, wondering if he could even fit his arms around the damn thing.

But, he thought with a glower, even worse than that, it was such an oblong, dented shape.

“It’s not as round,” his teeth chattered as he spoke, “Round is better for carving.”

Huge, blue eyes stared at him unblinkingly, staring right into the depths of his current pumpkin-hating soul.

“But from my experience, bigger is always better, Kagami-kun.”

That stupid face was still innocently flat, but the way he gazed down Kagami’s shivering form was anything but. Kagami choked on his own spit, spluttering when he answered, “Not when it comes to pumpkin carving, idiot!”

Again, he could feel a sense of warning, as if his body was telling him to run away from a round, orange object for the first time in his life while they bickered over _squashes_ of all things. He generally listened to his stomach, it was usually right, but it was just pumpkin carving, right? He could do that, definitely, that was easy.

But then again, Kuroko made it a habit to make things specifically not easy.

Which could be how he ended up hauling a gigantic, overweight pumpkin all the way back to his apartment, Kuroko lightly swinging a bag of store-bought candy beside him.

 

* * *

  

He jabbed the serrated knife into the orange flesh again, slowly finishing the circle around the stem before he pulled it off. It took way too long, his jelly arms nearly useless after lugging the damn thing all the way home. Kuroko had offered to carry it part of the way, but as soon as Kagami went to put it in his arms, both him and the pumpkin nearly dropped to the ground.

“How about this, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, tugging on his sleeve.

He nearly jumped and dropped the knife, eyes glued to the piece of paper in Kuroko’s hands, “W-what the hell is that?!”

A small wrinkle appeared between Kuroko’s eyebrows, and Kagami knew he was either pouting or scowling. “It’s a picture of Nigou. I want to carve him on the pumpkin.”

Red hair was shaking before Kuroko even finished the sentence. “Your first jack-o’-lantern, and you want a _dog_? People usually do triangle eyes, a nose, and a weird smile thing. _Not_ dogs.”

The wrinkle deepened in what was definitely a pout. “But people carve other things too. Nigou would love to be on a pumpkin, Kagami-kun.”

“I don’t think he really cares about being on a pumpkin, Kuroko.”

“Kagami-kun is being mean today.”

Kagami sighed again, and had to look away from a certain someone whose pout was in full-force. He busied himself with getting a bowl and two spoons, handing one to Kuroko so they could work on scooping out the insides.

He was drawing the line at canines. He’d already had to leave his cozy apartment, walk in the cold, haul a pumpkin of a size that shouldn’t exist in Japan, and even put on _pants_. Dogs were just something that didn’t need to be added to the list.

He really wished he’d been blessed with that subtlety about now, “I’m not carving the dog, Kuroko. No way in hell.”

Kuroko gave one last longing look at the Nigou picture, and sharply exhaled through his nose, “Okay, Kagami-kun. I have an idea.”

Then Kuroko had a spoonful of pumpkin aimed right at Kagami’s face.

 

* * *

 

He really should have known, ever since his doorbell chimed.

But, in the end, he hadn’t, and now he could feel squash slime drying on his cheeks. Kuroko still held his weapon of choice and absolutely no remorse in his eyes. Hell, his spoon even still had a few seeds stuck to the metal.

“I was beginning to annoy you, huh?” His voice was calm, almost like the idiot in front of him.

A quick nod, and a simple answer, “Yes.”

Clicking his tongue, he answered with a nod of his own, “Yeah, I get it, I understand.”

He skipped the spoon and grabbed a handful of orange goop, tossing it right back at that guiltless face.

Blue eyes blinked from behind a mess of pumpkin, and if Kagami didn’t know any better, he’d say Kuroko was stunned. A small hand wiped down his face, the pale skin visible again behind a sheen of seeds. Kagami couldn’t stop the smug smirk from settling across his lips as Kuroko set his utensil on the counter.

But then he slapped that messy hand on Kagami’s chest, smearing pumpkin down his shirt.

Red glared into blue as he grabbed Kuroko’s hand, holding him hostage, “You know this means war.”

Kagami wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but suddenly there were orange guts being thrown around his apartment, most of it landing on the walls and floors and missing themselves entirely. It didn’t stop them from trying their best to hit the other, as they grabbed handfuls of ammunition from the pumpkin. Kagami could even swear that Kuroko ignite passed one of them.

And then they were laughing, Kagami’s booming chortles and Kuroko’s soft chuckles flying through the air even more than seeds and goo.

Things always seemed to escalate between them, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. As Kagami’s lips slammed against Kuroko’s, he was pretty sure it was for the better. Even if it tasted like disgusting pumpkin. And even if it took them forever to clean up because they couldn’t stop kissing.

 

* * *

 

Gently setting the finished jack-o’-lantern on the balcony, Kagami reached inside and lit the small candle they placed inside it. He stepped back and wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders, lightly jostling him as they admired their work.

“Kagami-kun?”

He thought he made a hum of acknowledgement as he pressed his lips to Kuroko’s temple, but he was so tired he wasn’t quite sure.

“I think we might need new hobbies.”

Kagami paused, took a look at the pumpkin, and erupted into laughter. The glow from the basketball messily carved into the orange flesh brushed over them, and Kagami couldn’t bring himself to move, even though he was shivering.

He should have known everything would always work out when he was with Kuroko.


End file.
